A Place Where We Belong
by HappyorSmiling
Summary: Four girls with powers, bad backgrounds, and no homes help the Titans. Being the nice people they are the Titans let the girls stay. But with everyone's past being throne in the mix what will happen? Love, adventure, betrayal and death? What happens? Read and find out! Warning: Character Death and some Self-harm Pairing (s): Beastboy/Oc Robin/Starfire
1. AN

**Hey people! I know I quit my other story but I promise I will not quit this one… maybe… Anyway down to the real deal. For those of you wondering: yes this story is to fill the fact that I love Beast boy and I know it SO LEAVING FLAMES WON'T MAKE ME STOP! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans other wise it wouldn't have come back all retarded.**

**Now here's the down low on ages, my ocs and where they come from. **

**Name: Ashley**

**Age: 14 ½**

**Based on: Tohappyformyowngood (Me)**

**Name: Anjali **

**Age: 15 ½ **

**Based on: ArtemisandOrion **

**Name: Alexis **

**Age: 14 **

**Based on: Music4Life1964**

**Name: Alyssa **

**Age: 15 **

**Based on: little-fox25**

**Beastboy **

**Age: 15**

**Cyborg**

**Age: 18**

**Raven**

**Age: 16 ½ **

**Robin**

**Age: 17 ½ **

**Starfire**

**Age: 17**

**P.S. No these are not those authors or my real name or age. I would never give out my friends' names! My enemies on the other hand… never mind back on track. The real first chapter is the next one sooooo… see you over there!**


	2. The Real Chapter 1

**Hey so here's the real first chapter. Have fun!**

**Flames will be used to power the torcher machine for flamers and bake cookies for good reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Teen Titans? Didn't think so!**

* * *

**Ashley's POV **

"Jump City. I like it!" I heard Anjali say. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little at this. "Anj, you like every city we go to as long as there's food." Said Alyssa. Alexis tried not to laugh but Alyssa and I cracked up while Anjali glared at all of us. "You guys are the worst!" she said still glaring. "Why thank you! That's so nice!" I responded with as much sarcasm as I could while laughing. That got another glare from Anjali.

Then the glare started to fade into a confused face. She just looked frozen and was staring into space. We all stopped laughing and looked at her. I knew she was using her powers to be inside someone's mind and by the looks of it they were thinking some _deeeeep_ thoughts. She stayed like that for a minute then shot back and slammed into the wall of the ally we were in then slid to her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"Anjali!" we all screamed. "Anj, what happened?" Alexis said as she and I helped Anjali up. She took a few deep breaths then answered, "I was glaring at you guys then I went into some girl's mind. They were fighting something and she was wondering 'How are we going to get out of this?' And I starting asking questions like 'What are you fighting?' 'Who is "we"?' While she was trying to figure out where those thoughts were from that something she was fighting hit her. HARD. I got hit too because I was inside of her." She explained then stood up fully. "What does she look like?" I asked. I really wanted to help this girl. Anjali looked at me as if reading my thoughts, well duh! She can actually do that! Man sometimes I don't think! "All I got before I got hit was that she had orangeish skin and light red hair." Anjali said looking confused. I was too. "How far away is she?" asked Alyssa looking around. Anjali looked at her like she was crazy (which she is) and said "Not very but we can't see anything here now can we Alyssa. So stop looking around like a dumbass! Ashley can you-" "Yeah yeah!" I cut her off then shot a stream of water out of a pipe in the ground, froze it under my feet and flew to the top of the ally I was in a few seconds ago. "HEY!" Alyssa and Anjali shouted.

I looked down and saw I had knocked my friends down. Alexis had started flying so she didn't fall. "Sorry!" I yelled down to them, and then looked around a bit. At first I saw nothing but then I saw a masked boy with spiky hair. He was fighting a goo monster and a rock monster that were both pretty ugly. Around them were 2 boys –a cute green one and a big one that looked like a robot- and 2 girls –one with purple hair and one with orangeish skin- laying on the ground unconscious.

"Guys?" I called down to my friends. "WHAT?!" They yelled. "You might want to see this!" I respond still watching the fight. Alexis just flew up and gasped. Anjali used her telekinesis and floated on the skateboard she had in her bag. Oh yeah we all have skateboards strapped on our backpacks. Did you not know that? "Well someone has to help me get up there!" Alyssa yelled. "No shit you douche! Give me a second!" I replied. I shot her up on a piece of ice like mine. "Better." I said sarcastically. "Much!" Alyssa replied with just are much sass. "Guys, shut the fuck up and look!" Alexis said just when we were about to start arguing. "Shut doesn't fuck up, Lexis. Get your facts straight!" I heard Alyssa respond just as I said "What Dafuq? Have you not met me?! I will never be fucking quiet mommy (We call her mommy because she keeps us in line and is basically like the mom of the group even though she's the youngest. You're going to hear this a lot so get used to it)!"

I turned and saw to rock monster throw the spiky haired dude. He groaned in pain but still got up. "We have to help them!" I exclaimed and started flying Alyssa's and my ice plates toward the fight. "What are we going to do?" Alexis asked flying beside me. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "What we always do." "And what would that be genius?" Alyssa asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Anjali. She nodded and a silent message was passed between us. "We fight." Anjali said in that 'Some-super-serious-shit-is-about-to-go-down-and-I 'm-the-leader-so-shut-the-fuck-up' tone. We finally landed about three feet away from the fight; about four seconds before the boy with spiky hair skidded on the ground on one knee and stopped beside us.

He looked at us with mask-covered eyes and said, "Get out of here. It too dangerous for-" "If you say girls I swear I'll cook/kill/ break/drown you." We said cutting him off as (Cook) Alyssa's hands glowed with fire, (Kill) Anjali had a car covered with purple magic floating above her head, (Break) Alexis had her hands covered with red magic positioned in a way that is she twisted them it would look like it broke him in half (And it would because of her powers) and (Drown) I had a thick stream of water pointed at him. He looked a little shocked at first but then put on (what I think is) his no emotion face. "I wasn't going to say girls; I was going to say civilians but I can't say that any more, so I'll say what do you want?" He said looking at us with an eyebrow raised and a serious face. We looked at each other and I knew we would be talking together.

When I say talk together I mean like finish each other's sentences. It happens when you live on the street with three other people for about two years. You have to get close.

"It's not what we want," I started "It's what you need." Alyssa added, "We're going to help you." Alexis continued, "And to do that you've got to let me run this. You in?" Anjali finished looking him straight in the eye. See what I mean? He raised his eyebrow even higher and I would swear it's going to fall off his face. He looked us up and down as if trying to find out if we would back down. Finally he figured out we weren't going to give in and said, "What do you have in mind?" Of course Anjali took this as a yes and went in to leader mode.

"Ok," she started "Alexis go help - um wait what's your name?" Anjali asked looking at the masked guy. "Robin." Robin said looking irritated. Hmmm I thought that was a girl's name. All the girls looked him up and down as if thinking the same thing.

"Nice to know. Alexis you go help Robin's friends." Anjali said looking at my mommy. "On it!" Alexis said then ran to the purple haired girl and started healing her. Anjali nodded then went back to talking "Alright as for the rock monster-" "Cinderblock." Robin interrupted. "Right." Anj started again looking at Robin with an eyebrow raised. What's with the eyebrow raising today!? "Robin and I will take Cinderblock. As for the goo mon-" "Plasmas." Robin interrupted again. That's not a smart idea.

Anjali looked like she would burst. I mean if looks could kill he'd be dead 10 fold. "Robin," She said leaning by his ear "if you interrupt me again, I will go into your mind, and make you think you're a raccoon, for the rest of your life." (Let's just say that shut him up but Alyssa and I were trying so hard not to laugh.) Then she stood up straight and continued. "As I was saying, Ashley and Alyssa will take Plasmas. Got it, good, go!"

* * *

**Wha da ya think? Sorry my Texan ascent shows in my spelling too. But usually I can keep it under control. Moving on form my ascent, how about the story? Like, love, want to marry it? REVIEW! I want to know these things!**

**If you hated it then I really don't care but your best bet is to keep it to yourself cause I get a mean review and my girls and I will go off on you! We're purple belts in karate and will tell you off if you mess with one of us! What I mean is if you're going to review say it was good or give constructive criticism. As in saying 'You need more detail' or 'less thoughts in the POVs' is good! Saying 'you stink get off fanfic' is going to get you chewed out by my girls!**

**Anyway REVIEW! I'd love to hear from you! Bye for now! **

**Wishing you chaos, panic, and disorder, (I mean nothing by it that's just how I work)**

**Tohappyformyowngood out peace! ;P **


	3. The Fight

**Hey hey people! Sorry I haven't been on Fanfiction in a while but I didn't forget about you guys! So, did you like the first chapter? Loved it you say? I'm super awesome you say? **

**Why thank you! I know I am awesome. You want another chapter? Well here you go. But you must pay me in reviews or I take it down! JK ;P**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it last week, didn't own it yesterday, didn't own it this morning, don't own it now, and won't own it tomorrow. Teen Titans is not mine! **

**Claimer: But I do own my ocs Anjali, Alexis, Alyssa and Ashley. **

**Funny I don't even know what oc stands for! Is it like other characters? Someone review and tell me what it means please! And now here is your story!**

**Ashley's POV**

"As I was saying, Ashley and Alyssa will take Plasmas. Got it, good, go!" And we were off. Alyssa and I took off towards the Plasmas. As we were running toward him we made a plan or at least how to start fighting, after that we're winging it. When we got closer the plan started. Alyssa turned invisible (didn't know she could do that did you) and I used my powers so that in one motion shot the water from a fire hydrant on the side of me into ruff (hey I was running) ice stairs next to Plasmas. I ran up them waited for Alyssa to do her part.

Then I saw two floating fires right next to each other shooting at Plasmas and every time the fire touched Plasmas that part would boil, fall off, and then turn in to ash. I knew that had to be Alyssa and her hands glowing in fire also known as the signal. I jumped up with a piece of ice from the ice stairs under my feet then turned the rest back into water that I had follow me in the air. I flew around, dodged shots, and kept a thick stream of water on him. I saw Alyssa on the ground doing flips and blasting him with fire. We were doing really well, Alyssa shooting up with fire on one side and me on my ice plate shooting down with water on the other.

Like I said doing really well. That was until Plasmas did a huge side step and Alyssa and I ended up shooting at each other.

I hit Alyssa with enough force to knock here off her feet but thankfully not enough to keep her down. Me on the other hand had to jump off my ice plate to avoid the think blast of fire coming at me.

I started falling out of the sky but made the water on the ground spiral up and catch me before I could hit the ground. I made a little ice plate and flew to the ground on it.

"Ok now I'm pissed!" I started flinging water bubbles the size of cars at him. Then I see Alyssa throwing fire punches at his side. He was melting and we still had a lot of energy.

"Eeeeeeehh!" Plasmas let out a screech. "What's a matter? Can't take the heat?" Alyssa threw bigger fire punches. "Let me cool you off! Alyssa get out of there!" When Alyssa turned invisible and ran off; I got every drop of water off the ground and threw it at Plasmas full force. Splat! I walked towards something in the water until I was looking down at it. When the water washed away I saw was this guy in underwear, sleeping. _Weird_…. "Lyssy you can come out now!" I called out to my friend. I hear footsteps then Alyssa appeared on the other side of the guy. "Any idea what up with the sleeping dude?" I ask her while poking him lightly with my shoe.

"Not a clue but look! Anjali and Robin are done with rock head. And Alexis needs help with Robin's team." Alyssa said pointing behind me. I snickered at his name and turned around and sure enough there's Robin and Anjali standing there watching a tied up Cinderblock being taken away by the monster police or whatever they are. Then I see Alexis struggling with the people. "Which one of us goes where? Cause I know neither one of us wants to go talk to those two." Alyssa asks with a hand on her hip.

"Easy! Paper, rock, scissors! Winner helps Alexis, loser goes to talk!" I reply with a grin. "Real smart Ashley…" Alyssa mumbled sarcastically. "I know right!" I say with a sarcastic smile. I am the sarcasm queen!

"Paper, rock, scissors!" "Yes!" "Damn it!" "Oh don't be so negative Ash! It's not that bad!" Alyssa says giving me fake sympathy. I glare at her. "Shut up! You're just happy you won!" "Yeah I am. Now we gotta go!" Alyssa says running toward Alexis.

"I knew I should have put scissors but nooo! I had to put rock!" I muttered bitterly while walking towards Anjali and Robin. I snickered again. I can't get over the fact his name sounds like a girl's!

**So, do you like it? I hope so! Tell me your thoughts! I want to hear from you guys! 5 reviews and I post the next chapter! Bye guys!**

**Wishing you chaos, panic, and disorder,**

**Tohappyformyowngood is gone! LATER! ;P**


End file.
